After War Epilogue
by Sashpesoj
Summary: In the process of celebrating the war, the Gaang splits up to restore balance to the world. Some surprises. I ship Kataang, Sukka, and Maiko here. P.S. There will be a seperate story based on the ending of Chapter 3. Please Review! I changed some things.
1. Chapter 1: The Last Airbeders

**This story takes place after Sozin's Comet Part 4: Avatar Aang. I decided to write this because I was inspired by other fan fiction writers. This story has three chapters. I've read on websites that Nickelodeon will produce three sixty-minute episodes sometime soon. I decided to write what I think the three possible episodes are about by writing. Please Review**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender -- The Last Airbenders **

We see Aang and Katara walk back into Iroh's teashop. Aang looks at Sokka's picture again and notices himself. How funny he looked. He looked at himself and his outfit. Then it hit him. He looked like Monk Gyatso. Aang has a flashback where he escaped the Southern Air Temple. Aang then walks away from the group. The all ask him what's wrong. He talks about the possibility of breaking the avatar cycle. Toph breaks into the conversation. "But what if there are more airbenders?" "Impossible, " they all say, except Zuko. Zuko remembers reading Sozin's scroll about him and Avatar Roku. He talks about that time. Sokka, optimistic as usual, says, "What if some of the Air Nomads saw it coming. They very well might have escaped." "The Air Nomads could have riden the other sky bison if they saw Fire Nation ships," said Katara. "Where would they all go to if they escaped?", wondered Toph. They all look at Iroh. "What?", he said. Well you are kind of… well... old" said Toph. "I'm not that old" answers Iroh. "Where in the world would they go to?" wondered Suki. "Maybe they're here, in Ba Sing Se" said Zuko. Aang finally spoke, "But that was over a hundred years ago, they are probably dead by now." "True," said Katara, "but the world is so big, they could be anywhere. I mean look, in the swamp we found waterbenders!" "You know, Katara, you may be right," responded Aang, "Could we look for them?" "Sure," said the group except Zuko. I've just been appointed Fire Lord, I can't just leave!" said Zuko. "Sure you can you're the Fire Lord, you can do whatever you want, duh!" said Toph. "I guess so," said Zuko, "but somebody has to watch here." "How about you Uncle?" He blushed, "Me, no, I couldn't possibly do that. I have my tea shop to run." Zuko decided Mai should do it. The next day, the group split up. Aang and Katara decided to ride Appa. Momo tagged along, too. Zuko welcomed Sokka, Suki, and Toph aboard his luxury airship. Zuko kissed Mai goodbye. "I'll see you in a few weeks." "Whatever," responded Mai. Sokka was amazed by the ship. Toph mocked it, "I've seen better, Sokka." Katara asked Aang, "So..., what's it like to defeat the Fire Lord." She didn't know what to say.

"Good, I feel relieved."

"You don't seem relieved," responded Katara.

"Well..., I don't know, it's just that... what if I truly am the last airbender?"

"Maybe more could come along someday."

They both blushed at the thought. Aang broke the awkward silence. "I feel like it's my fault there are no airbenders left. I could have stopped that invasion.

"Then you wouldn't be here now," said Katara. "I know," said Aang. "I know we will find some airbenders, maybe even more sky bison."

"It's okay Katara, you don't need to cheer me up."

"Okay, if that won't cheer you up, maybe this will."

She leans in to kiss him. "Thanks, Katara, I needed that."

Back on the ship, Sokka is still fascinated. "Could I have some fish, please, my good man." "Wow, Sokka you act like you've never eaten fancy before," said Toph. "So what, I just love food!" responded Sokka. Suki then walks into the bathroom followed by Toph. "Suki, could I talk to you?"

"Sure, Toph. "What is it?"

"Well, it's about guys. I've never had a boyfriend before. What's it like? I mean, Sokka's your boyfriend, right"

"Yeah, it's nice.

"Well could you give me some tips, maybe?"

"Sure. You've just got to find a guy you have a lot of things in common with. And most importantly don't be agressive, just be yourself."

"But being agressive is being myself!"

"Yeah, but don't be agressive, okay"

"Fine"

Back on Appa, who is following Zuko's private airship. "Aang, do you know where we are going?" Aang didn't have the answer he was just following Zuko. Aang was thinking hard about what Katara said before. Airbenders might not be gone if he got married and had children. They might be airbenders. Maybe waterbenders? No, he didn't want to rush his first real relationship or push it too far. Katara woke Aang from his daydream. "Aang are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine"

"Hey, look, I think Zuko's landing."

"Okay Appa, that's enough you can stop."

Momo jumpd off excitedly onto Aang's bald head. "Momo, stop it." Aang said playfully.

"Uh... Zuko, why did you stop?" said Aang

"Because this place seems so peaceful. I don't know it's like this place called to me. It's a nice mellow village" said Zuko.

"I guess, let's check it out" said Aang.

"But how are we going to approach these people?" asked Sokka.

Then a guy about Sokka's age walked up to them. "Hey, who are yo Wait you're the Avatar and you're the Fire Lord. What in the world are you guys doing in this little town?" "Well..We're looking for airbenders." said Aang."Airbenders? Well, you're not going to find any around here." Said the guy. His friend walked up behind him. "Airbenders, huh? Hi, I'm Yangming. I think I could help you out." "How?" asked Aang. "Come with me into the forest." said the guy. He explained himself. "My great-grandfather, Changyo, was an airbender. He and about 10 of his friends got wind of a possible fire nation attack. They built a boat and set sail. They were from the Eastern Air Temple. They fled to an Earth town nearby here." "Wow," said the group. "I wish I could help more. My grandfather, Yingtai, might be able to help you out more. He lives across that lake with the rest of the elderly citizens of this town. Sokka broke in, "Well, what are we waiting for let's go!" Toph buried Zuko's airship by earthbending and they all climbed on Appa and set sail. "Wow, so you're the Avatar and you're the Fire Lord. I can't believe you guys came here!" exclaimed Yangming.

"Well, here we are. You can land uh..." "Appa" said Aang. The boy knocked on the door and the man living inside opened it. The grandfather resembled Monk Gyatso a little bit thought Aang. "Come inside Avatar Aang, Fire Lord Zuko, and friends. What brings you to this little village. He brought them all tea and bread as they sat in a circle around him. "So your father was an airbender?" asked Aang. "Yes he was. He and some friends were able to escape the fire nation. I am also an airbender or used to be anyway." "What happened?" asked Katara. "I was fetching some water for my wife when she was sick 

one day. I stumbled over a stone and broke my entire right leg. You can see the scars (he shows them to everyone). It took nearly a year for my leg to heal. This happened over 30 years ago. Now, I am no longer able to airbend. I use a cane" "That's terrible," said Suki and Katara. "Wow, and I thought my scar was bad," said Zuko under his breath. "Anyway, I could not airbend in plain sight. We had to be secret or the fir nation would hunt us down. My father and his friends had to remove his tattoos. We dressed like everyone else. We did not want airbenders to go extinct. My son and grandson cannot airbend. So I knew that there was one airbender out there besides myself and that's you Avatar." Katara burst in, "Maybe I can heal you?" "No young lady, it's no use. I'm so old now nothing could heal me at this age." A silence followed his words. "Well, I don't want you all to feel sorry for me show me what you got avatar and friends." Sokka ordered, "Go team Avatar." Aang showed himself bending all four elements, Zuko was firebending, Katara was waterbending, Toph was earthbending, Sokka was sword fighting, and Suki, a Kyoshi Warrior, was fake fighting Sokka, and Momo was pretending to hit Appa. The man laughed out loud. "Wow, you guys are team avatar!"

The man and his grandson introduced the group to the town. After they met everyone, a small ceremony was put together by the town for the group. They all gave small speeches. After the ceremony, Yangtai and his Yanming said goodbye to the group. Then a boy walked up to them about Aang's age named, Wangto escorted them down to the beach where the group had a little beach party. They played a little volleyball and ate some fish from the lake, rice and chicken. They made a big fire and cooked up a feast. The boy said he had to go home. Toph earthbended herself and Wangto home. "Thanks," he said. "No problem,' she responded. He gave her some flowers, and kissed her goodbye. Then she earthbended herself across the lake and back to the beach. Aang and Zuko walked back to Zuko's captains' quarters to plan out where they planned to give every city their rightful kings or queens. Katara was in the bathroom washing her face and Toph walked in and told her about her night. Sokka and Suki were left on the beach looking at the stars in the sky. Then Sokka leaned in to kiss Suki and they shared a long kiss. It was too late to travel so they spent the night on the beach. Sokka and Suki feel asleep on the beach on their blanket. Zuko went to his bed thinking about his mother. Toph went to Zuko's guest bed and feel asleep also thinking about her parents. Momo slept in Appa's saddle. Aang and Katara set up a blanket near Appa. They kissed goodnight. Then they slept next to each other and Aang put his arm around Katara and they feel asleep peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2: Restoring Balance

Avatar: The Last Airbender -- Restoring Balance

We see Aang dreaming. It's about 10 years in the future. Katara is on top of him. She seems happy as does he. She has no clothes on and neither does he. "Aang, AANG!" said Katara. Aang is awakened from his dream by Katara. He wakes up stunned. "Hey, Aang, I brought you some fish from the Lake. Come on get up we are all going to eat by the Lake." said Katara.

"Hey Aang," said Sokka, "Come and eat with us. Well, you overslept. What happened?"

Aang responded, "Oh, uh... nothing. Just normal dreams. Nothing special."

"Oh, okay," said Sokka.

Zuko broke in, "Alright, well anyway, Aang, I think it's time we should go around the Earth Kingdom and give the rightful people heir leadership back to them. I mean if I want to redeem the Fire Nation, if have to do it right."

"Okay, but how will we do that?" asked Aang.

Zuko responded "Well, I left Sokka in charge of that. Sokka?"

Sokka answered, "Wha- Oh yeah. Well... I was thinking that we could go around the Earth Kingdom city to city and give those kings and queens and whatever else there were their power back. Zuko, you can go back to your palace. You shouldn't keep leaving. We'll split up. Suki and I will go to Kyoshi Island and other small places. Aang and Katara, you guys can go to Omashu, find King Bumi and well... put him back in charge. You guys also have to find the Earth King and put him back in charge of Ba Sing Se."

"Wow, Sokka," said Toph, "You could go on and on." "And, what about me, anyway?"

"Uh, what do you want to do?" responded Sokka.

"Okay, I am NOT going back to Ba Sing Se. I've never been to Kyoshi Island, so I guess I'll tag along with you, Sokka.

"Oh, dont worry," said Suki, "You'll love it at Kyoshi Island."

"Okay, so it's settled," said Sokka "Zuko, you go back to your palace. Aang and Katara, go to Omashu and look for the Earth King with Appa and Momo. Suki, Toph, and I will use one of Zuko's airships and go island to island. Oh and Zuko we'll drop you off at you palace. Oh, and one more thing. We should all get messenger hawks to communicate with each other."

"Amazing!" said Suki. "Does he always come up with these excellent plans?"

"I'm afraid so." said Katara.

They all flew back to Fire Nation capital to get three messenger hawks so they could communicate with one another. "Hey Mai, I'm back," said Zuko. "Oh, good to see you Zuko, this job is getting boring, but I do like all the pampering." responded Mai. "Good Luck Team Avatar!" said Zuko.

The airship and Appa both took off with the new messenger hawks. We join Sokka, Suki, and Toph aboard the airship. There is also a servant aboard. "Uh.. Suki why don't you steer to Kyoshi Island" Sure thing my Sokka," said Suki. She then kissed him. Toph gags and walks to the guest bedroom. "Hey guys," said Toph, "there's only two beds." "Oh, well I guess Suki and I will have to share the other bed." said Sokka. They both blushed. Toph gags even more.

We join Aang and Katara aboard Appa. "Momo, stop fighting with the hawk. He's here for a reason." said Katara. Momo still continues to fight with the hawk. "Aang, you've been really quiet since this morning. Is there something wrong?" "I kind of don't want to talk about it." responded Aang. "Oh... okay, when and if you're ready to tell me, I'm back here."

Back on the airship, they realize it will take a day and a half to reach Kyoshi Island. The servant was steering the ship now. Toph was sleeping and Suki and Sokka were getting ready for bed. "Well, uh.. get in." said Sokka nervously. "Relax Sokka we're just sleeping." said Suki. Goodnight Sokka she kissed him. "Goodnight Suki" said Sokka back. He fell asleep right next to her with his arms wrapped around her.

Meanwhile Aang brought Appa to a stop over an island. Aang set up a tent using earthbending. He let Katara decorate it. Aang gathered up some wood and some food. He gathered up some plants for food. Katara gathered some flowers around the tent. Aang came back to the tent and lifted up some earth for a bed. Katara piled some blankets on top of the elavated earth. Aang set up a fire table to eat at with Katara, Momo, and the hawk.

"Thanks for the food and the tent, Aang. What would I do without you?" said Katara.

"Oh, it's no problem, Katara." responded Aang.

"Uh... Aang, you barely said a word when we were riding Appa. Something is really bothering you. What is it? Is it me?"

"It's sort of you."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"You did say something but it wasn't wrong."

"What was it?"

"Remember yesterday when we were talking?"

"Yeah"

"Well when you said maybe more airbenders could come along," he blushed as did she, "It got me thinking--"

"Are you saying you want to break up?"

"No, no, no! Of Course Not! But I was thinking that if I did get married and had children, maybe they could be airbenders."

"That's true. Go on"

"Well, I don't want you to take this the wrong way or feel bad about yourself," he continued " I had a dream last night. It was like about 10 years in the future. You were on top of me and we were kissing," they both blushed, "I looked down and I noticed that we didn't have any clothes on." They blushed even more. "And then I think you woke me up."

"Oh" She had no idea what to say.

"That's why I haven't spoken so much today"

The two finished dinner and got set up to sleep. Then Aang asked, "Do you want me to make a separate bed for myself?"

"No, no! You can sleep with me. Listen Aang, you've been honest with me so I'm going to be honest with you. When we went to the fortuneteller, I asked her about my love life. She said that I am going to marry a very powerful bender."

"I know, I was kind of eavesdropping on you."

"Aang," she said playfully, "What did she say about you?"

"She felt bad about me so she just made something up."

"Oh," she continued, "Well, I'm glad we had this little talk. Goodnight, Aang" she kissed him.

"Goodnight Katara" he kissed her back. And they fell asleep together.

The next morning, Aang got up early, waterbended some leaves into tea, and heated up the tea. He then woke up Katara. "Good morning Katara" He kissed her. "Good morning Aang" she said back. "We still have a while before we reach Omashu." "Okay, Aang let's go!" They boarded Appa and took off.

Meanwhile, back on the airship, Suki is steering the ship and Sokka just woke up."Ahhhh, Good morning Suki." He then kisses her. "What's for breakfast, Suki?" Suki responded "Breakfast in in the dining room. Go get some." Alright." said Sokka. "Toph then awakes "Mmm, I smell breakfast. Where is it Suki?" "It's in the dining room. Sokka's there so he'll tell you what's there." said Suki. "Oh.. Hey Toph, want to help write a letter to Aang and Katara?" said Sokka. Toph responded, "I cant read or write, remember? I'm blind." "Oh yeah, I'll write it myself." said Sokka. Suki then shouted, "Hey guys we're at Kyoshi Island. I'm going to land the airship."

Sokka started writing his letter "_Aang and Katara, we have arrived at Kyoshi Island. I hope you guys are in Omashu by now. By the way, we are going to visit Toph's parents. Anyway, I was thinking we could meet up in the Southern Water Tribe back home with you guys. I really want to see Gran-Gran. So send a letter back and tell us what you doing_." Sokka signed the letter, attached it to the hawk and sent it off.

"Well, Toph welcome to Kyoshi Island" said Suki. "Yeah, I guess it's nice. I've seen better" said Toph. Sokka and Suki rolled their eyes in harmony. The town had a little little ceremony. Suki got changed into her Kyoshi Warrior outfit. The other Kyoshi Warriors including Ty Lee were there. The celebration included Toph and Sokka. They were asking for Aang and Katara. They said they were on a separate mission. Sokka then said "It's so good to feel appreciated." Suki and Toph rolled their eyes. After a few hours they set back on the airship to the next island on the map. They went island to island around the Earth Kingdom.

Back on Appa, the hawk had reached them. Katara found the letter and read it aloud. She asked Aang if he wanted to go through with it. He responded, "Sure, but can we stop by the Southern Air Temple first?" "Sure" said Katara. She wrote a short letter saying she'll do that "Hey, Aang," she said "There's a woman down there traveling by herself" "Oh yeah, you're right," he continued "Appa, stop." Momo jumped off Appa and onto the woman's head and started sniffing her. "Ahhh" she screamed. "Momo, stop it!" Aang shouted. The woman turned around, "Excuse me is this y-- Wait, you're the Avatar. Do you know Prince Zuko?" Katara said "It's Fire Lord Zuko." "Oh" said the woman, "My name is Ursa and Zuko is my son. Could you take me to see him?"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: The Surprise

Avatar: The Last Airbender

...to be continued

"You're Zuko's mother?" they both said together.

"Yes, I've been looking for him ever since I heard he was banished from the Fire Nation."

"Oh, yes I remember now, Zuko told me about you." said Katara.

"Well, could you take me to see him. I haven't seen my baby boy for years now!"

"Okay, well could you wait? We need to go to Omashu, Ba Sing Se, the Southern Air Temple, the Southern Water Tribe, and then… back to the Fire Nation." said Aang.

"Oh, that's fine. As long as you guys go back to Zuko."

"Sure," said Katara

"Hop on Appa, my flying bison. We're on our way to Omashu." said Aang.

Back on the airship, where things where things were going great, dinner was being served. Sokka suggested, "Guys, according to the map we are about four days ahead of schedule. So... I was thinking we could go to the Northern Water Tribe. Then we could go to the Southern Water Tribe. We would still be on schedule." "Sure, I'm up for a trip, I've never been to either Water Tribe," Toph continued, "Will I have to wear shoes?" "Yeah, it's probably freezing in those Water Tribes!" said Suki. "So are we going to do it, or what?" asked Sokka. They responded, "Sure, yeah." "Oh, and guys," said Toph, "Can we go visit my parents, too?" Once again they all agreed.

Back on Appa, the three settle for the night. Aang earthbended three tents. One for Usa, one for Appa, Momo and their hawk, and one for Aang and Katara. Aang tended to the three animals and looked for food while Katara entered Ursa's tent. "Uh.. just make yourself comfortable and Aang will have supper ready soon." After that, Katara went to the animal tent and got the hawk. She began writing a letter to Zuko. _"Dear Zuko, I just wanted to let you know when we come back to your palace, Aang and I have a surprise for you. So, just be prepared. Katara _She set the hawk to Zuko. Aang came back by the tent and Katara had said she sent the hawk to Zuko's palace. Aang and Katara prepared dinner, fed the animals, and brought the food into Ursa's tent. Ursa asked "So.. How are you guys?" They responded with good, fine, happy, etc. There wasn't much talk at dinner. They left and let Ursa sleep. As they went back to the tent, a conversation started.

"Aang, it's getting late. Let's get ready for bed"

"Wait, Katara."

"What?" she asked curiously.

"On the way here, I saw a lake nearby. Do you want to go swim?"

"Sure. Let's go."

They walked down to the lake hand in hand and began to swim. Another conversation started.

Aang said. "Wow, since I've been the Avatar, I never get to relax anymore. I mean look, I've defeated the Fire Lord and I'm still working hard."

"Well, look on the bright side, you're relaxing now."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey Aang, look, your scar is almost gone."

"Yeah, I guess if I swim a lot, it heals. Thanks, Katara."

"For what?"

"Well, you've always looked out for me. No one has really done that for me, except Monk Gyatso."

She blushed, "It's no problem, Aang. That's what I do." then they kissed.

Back on the ship everyone is sleeping, except Toph. She is wondering about her parents, what will they think of her, will they love her, will they welcome her? What will she say, will she be happy? These questions kept her up all night long.

Back at the lake, Aang and Katara are waterbending themselves dry. "Well, Aang, wasn't that relaxing. Let's get to sleep. They got ready for bed. "Well goodnight, Aang. I had a wonderful time swimming." "Me too, Katara. Goodnight." said Aang. They then feel asleep.

On the airship, Toph is eating. Sokka and Suki awake. "Gooood morning, Suki." He kissed her. "Let's go eat, Sokka." "Okay" After breakfast, Sokka landed the airship outside of Toph's home. They exited the ship and knocked on the door. It was answered by one of the guards. They recognized her and walked her into her parents' room. Her parents hugged and kissed her all over. "Oh Toph," her mother, Poppy, said "we've missed you so." "Where is the Avatar?" asked her Father. "He's on a separate mission." said Sokka. "Well guys," said her father Lao, "come and eat with us." "Sure," said Suki, "we would love to." Toph and Sokka were telling her parents about her adventures like the invasion, Ba Sing Se, and the defeat of the Fire Lord.

Back with the other group, Aang, Katara, and Ursa walked into Omashu welcomed by a swarm a cheering Earth Citizens. They walked a long path until they reached King Bumi. Bumi welcomed them with open arms and congratulated them. They stayed there for dinner with the king, slept overnight, and left the next morning to find the Earth King. They boarded Appa and were on their way.

At Zuko's palace, a guard approached him and told him there was a letter for him. He read the letter to himself. He had no idea what the surprise could be. He decided to look into the mental health clinic Azula was sent to. He boarded an airship and was on his way.

Meanwhile at Toph's house, house discussion is along. Her father asked, "Where are you guys heading to next?" Sokka responded, "We're going to the Northern Water Tribe, The Southern Water Tribe, and then back to the Fire Nation Royal Palace." The group wanted to get a head start so Toph said goodbye to her parents, gave them each a hug and they were off to the Northern Water Tribe.

Back on Appa, the group was looking for the Earth King. Katara was asking Ursa some questions. "You know when I asked Zuko about you, he said he really missed you." "I miss him, too." The group could not find the Earth King. They decided he must be in Ba Sing Se. They landed Appa and went to the Earth King's palace. The group was welcomed and they walked in his room to find the Earth King there. "Hey, look it's the Avatar, Bosco." "You were here the whole time?" asked Katara. "Yes, I came back when I heard the Fire Lord was defeated." "Oh," said the group. "Thank you, Avatar, you gave me my Kingdom back." "It's no problem." Katara then said, "We'll be around for a few days we are going to the Jasmine Dragon."

Zuko along with Mai traveled to an island where the mental clinic was. There was bars, so the patients could not escape. "Azula, someone is here to see you." said one of the nurses. She saw them and said, "Oh, look it's the Fire Lord and his girlfriend here to see me! Wow!" "Hello Azula," said the group. She responded, "What do you want? Have you come here to mock me or something?" "No," Mai said. "We're here to forgive you, Azula. You know, the Avatar has taught me something He said to let everything bad in your life go. And that's what I did." "So, I see you came to preach to me." she said. "Well, it was nice to see you, I guess." said Mai. "Come on Mai, let's go." They left Azula and traveled to Ba Sing Se so he could see his uncle.

Back in Ba Sing Se, the group arrived at Iroh's teashop. "Hello, Avatar, and Ursa??" "Iroh!" she said, "It's great to see you."

"What are you doing here?"

"The Avatar found me and is going to take me to see Zuko."

"Oh, he said he would he would come visit here."

"Oh, then I'll wait here with you guys."

The next day Zuko and Mai arrived in Ba Sing Se. They walked in and Iroh led them to the back of the Tea Shop. Waiting there was his mother." "Zuko?" his mother asked. "Mom?" he asked. Then they hugged and cried with each other for a few minutes. Aang broke in, "Group hug, everyone." They all hugged. Aang and Katara said they had to meet with the rest of the group. They were on there way to the Southern Air Temple.

The next day, the other group reached the Northern Water Tribe. There, there was also a round of applause for the group. They traveled to the Spirit Oasis that night. That night Princess Yue appeared to them. "Hello, Sokka," she said. "Yue," he said. "I see you have finished the job with the Avatar. I like your girlfriend," Sokka blushed, she continued, "I know you will take good care of her and she will do the same. "Thank you, Yue" he said. She then vanished into the moon. The next morning, the group traveled to the Southern Water Tribe.

That day Ursa, Mai, and Zuko traveled back to the Fire Nation Palace. Meanwhile on Appa, the Southern Air Temple was in sight. "Well Aang, we're here." said Katara. Aang landed Appa. "Wow, this place has stayed the same since we were last here." "Don't worry Aang, this place will come back to life someday, I know it." "Come on let's go back inside." Aang said. They walked around the Temple hand-in-hand. That night, they left on Appa to the Southern Water Tribe and we see them kissing in the moonlight. The next morning, they reached the Southern Water Tribe and were greeted by another round of applause. Katara ran up to Gran-Gran and Pakku, her new husband and hugged her.

That night, the rest of the group reached the Southern Water Tribe. Everybody got up to greet them, too. They received their own round of applause. There was a small ceremony for all of them for bringing peace to the world. They stayed for a few days and headed back to the Fire Nation Palace. They were greeted by Zuko, his mother, and Mai. They all hugged. Zuko's mother said, "Avatar, thank you for bringing peace to the world and reuniting me with my son.

_10 Years Later... Toph's Wedding Day... _

We see a bunch of people sitting for a ceremony. It turned out that Aang's dream and Katara' s future had come true. Toph's wedding takes place outside the Fire Nation Palace. We see Zuko and Mai, now Fire Lord and Fire Lady, sitting together with Ursa and Iroh behind them. Zuko and Mai have two children. A boy, named Nozon(7 years old), and a girl named, Shiya(5 years old). The son is a firebender. Sokka and Suki, now married are also sitting together. Hakoda is sitting behind them, so is Gran-Gran and Pakku. They have three children, Sokka Jr.(6 years old), Jonia(3 years old), and Tee(1 years old). None of them are benders. We also see Aang and Katara sitting together in front of Sokka and Suki. They are married, too. They now have children, also, Sang(5 years old, airbender), Kura(3 years old, waterbender), Sako(1 years old, airbender). We see Aang rubbing Katara's belly as she is pregnant with their fourth child(Kyra, waterbender). The wedding ceremony is about to end. Toph and her husband Bing Yai, (who was also an earthbender, but not blind) are about to get married. Toph's parents are sitting in the front. Toph and Bing Yai kiss to end the ceremony. They two would go on to have one child a few years later named, Ti Mae(earthbender). They would all go on to live peaceful and happy lives.

_The End _

**Thanx for your reviews **Miracleboy5200 you made me keep writing. for everyone unclear I will soon come up with a story on this last paragraph


End file.
